


Golden Chain

by Annie_Niliforv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU- No super powers, AU- Sin poderes, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bullying, M/M, Relación maestro/alumno, Teacher-Student Relationship, crushing on a teacher, homosexual relatioship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Niliforv/pseuds/Annie_Niliforv
Summary: Peter tiene una adquisición nueva que quiere mostrarle a todo el mundo, a Ned y MJ les parece algo curioso que sea tan parecida a la de su maestro, Quentin Beck.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Golden Chain

Peter llegó a su escuela ese día con una novedad que quería mostrarle a todos. Una cadena dorada nueva, curiosamente era igual a la que portaba el profesor favorito de casi todos, Quentin Beck. El profesor Beck era un sustituto, a veces lo llamaban para cubrir en química y otras en literatura, admirado por los chicos y adorado por las muchachas era considerado casi una celebridad. Peter lo consideraba su favorito entre los docentes porque, además de ser el más interesante, nunca se burló de él de ningún modo, ni siquiera de su afición a Star Wars. “¿Bromeas, Peter? Crecí con esas películas.” Le dijo alguna vez, llevándose una mirada brillante por parte del jovencito.

— Hola, Ned, MJ —saludó esa mañana, llevaba su camisa abierta dejando ver la camiseta que llevaba debajo y la cadena que colgaba de su cuello. —. ¿Cómo les va hoy?

— Normal. —respondió MJ, con tono neutro.

— Amigo, tú casi no usas joyería ¿esa cadena de donde salió? Se ve costosa. —respondió Ned sin ocultar su curiosidad.

— ¿Esta? Fue un regalo por aprobar mi proyecto de química. —respondió sin vergüenza, en realidad quería que le preguntaran más, pero no quería parecer demasiado interesado, por lo que no dijo nada. Se dirigieron a su primera clase, literatura. Con suerte vería a Beck a primera hora del día.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí, Pito Parker? —una voz molesta llegó por el pasillo, Flash se acercó altanero y la tomó entre sus dedos.— Se parece mucho a la cadena del profesor Beck. ¿Se la robaste acaso? ¿Le robaste al maestro? —casi gritando esto, atrajo la atención de todos los que estaban cerca. Algunas chicas lo miraron mal, creyendo la mentira de Flash de inmediato.

— Cierra la boca, Flash —contestó Peter, molesto, no era así como quería que todos vieran su cadena—. Esta cadena me la regalaron. No te permitiré que trates de hacerme ver como un ladrón.

— Tienes razón, Parker. La cadena del profesor Beck es demasiado cara, la tuya al contrario, seguro se oxida en una semana.

— Desaparece, Flash. —intervino MJ, era demasiado temprano para aguantar a Flash. Le hizo caso, al menos hasta que sonó el timbre. Peter no vio a Beck en literatura, estaba ocupado ayudando al profesor titular de química a calificar tareas de su grupo.

—Grandioso.

Su receso no llegó tan rápido como hubiera querido, en la cafetería un par de chicas alagaron su nueva adquisición y la compararon con Beck nuevamente. — B-bueno eso es porqu— ¡Deja de querer imitar a Beck, Parker, nunca serás como él!—le gritaron desde otra mesa interrumpiéndolo. Era Flash de nuevo. Decidido a molestarlo ese día.

— Si tanto quieres saber, Flash, ¡la cadena me la dio Beck! ¡Anda, ve a decirle que tiene mal gusto si tanto te molesta!

Todos en la cafetería empezaron a reír, por supuesto, nadie le creyó. Incluso MJ y Ned lo miraban con incredulidad.

— Peter, para...

— Pero es que...

Peter estaba aturdido, no sabía por qué pensó que le creerían algo así, ¿por qué iba el profesor sustituto tomarse la molestia de gastar de su propio bolsillo por un estudiante que no resaltaba en casi nada? Nada creíble.

Su ánimo decayó por el resto del día, historia, aburrido, lengua, lo mismo, cuando llegó a su última clase del día, química, vio a Beck, con un suéter negro y un saco azul que le quedaba perfecto, maldijo por lo bajo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo de la cafetería y las risas de sus compañeros no ayudaban en nada. Cuando Flash entró, no desperdició un segundo para poner a Peter en vergüenza otra vez:

— Profesor —Beck volteó de donde estaba frente a la pizarra, una ecuación a medio escribir.—, ¿sabía que Peter está tratando de imitarlo?

— ¿Imitarme? —se veía confundido, sus ojos azules como dos océanos.

— Sí, pero de pésimo gusto. Consiguió una cadena barata parecida a la suya. —lo señaló, Peter quería encogerse y desaparecer. — ¿Usted qué cree?

— Bueno, en realidad me parece una cadena muy bonita. Me agrada su estilo, señor Parker. —le sonrió sincero, Flash y la clase callaron al instante, Peter estaba rojo de las mejillas y las orejas, un sentimiento cálido en su estómago.— Por cierto, señor Thompson, le agradeceré mucho a usted y sus compañeros que no se distraigan y también, que no molesten a los demás por lo que elijan usar. Eso, _sí_ es de mal gusto.—su voz no guardó el énfasis en el “sí” denotando su molestia, volvió a la pizarra, a terminar su ecuación, volteó una segunda vez. — Presten atención por favor. De la última tarea sólo tres personas aprobaron, Parker, Leeds y Jones. Si quieren pasar el curso, esfuércense, yo sé que pueden.

La clase pasó con tranquilidad luego de eso, todos evitaban ver a Peter, que de cuando en cuando captaba los ojos del profesor en él y volvía a sonrojarse. Al final Beck les entregó sus trabajos calificados, Flash soltó un quejido al ver su nota. Peter pasó al final, Beck dijo que tenía que hablar con él acerca de un problema. Ned y MJ lo verían afuera, dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué sucede, profesor? —La voz de Peter sonaba entre tranquila y nerviosa. Como si esperara un regaño.

— Veo que te gustó el regalo que te di, aunque creí pedirte que la usaras solo cuando estás conmigo. —Beck tomó su propia cadena entre sus dedos.— ¿En serio gritaste en la cafetería que yo te la había regalado? —su voz era juguetona, una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

— De todos modos nadie me creyó, Quentin. No debería haber problema si la uso más seguido ahora. —Peter suspiró, luego tomó su cadena entre sus dedos imitando a Beck.

— No, no debería. Pero Peter—atrajo su mirada al tomarle la otra mano—, si ese chico Thompson, u otro, vuelve a burlarse de ti o molestarte, dime de inmediato y yo los pondré en su lugar. No sé si se notó el veneno que salió de mi boca hoy en clase.

— Lo dudo, de todos modos son pocos a los que les cae bien Flash, lo que hiciste hoy solo hará que te seas más popular. —Peter sonreía, un secreto en sus ojos.— Ya tengo que irme o Ned y MJ sospecharán.

— Espera, ¿no hay beso para el profesor más popular? —Beck sonreía también, soltó la mano de Peter y lo tomó de la cintura, se acercaron. El roce fue suave y dulce, se separaron antes de que se les saliera de las manos. Peter se fue de la escuela ese día más feliz que cuando había llegado.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar, se recibe todo, críticas constructivas, whatever.


End file.
